How I finally died
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Mon nom est Kise Ryoûta, j'ai 25 ans, je vis à Tokyo et je vais vous raconter comment je suis finalement mort. #AnniversairePeriginTouque [CROSSOVER][KISEx?][YAOI][HURT][DRAMA][ANGST] ATTENTION âmes sensibles s'abstenir !


**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/05/2018

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi - Death - Hurt

 **Disclaimer:** Pour ne pas dévoiler le personnage mystère exceptionnellement après le texte.

 **Note : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Peri ^_^**

Cette idée par d'une requête insensée provenant de nos tous premiers échanges avec Peri. J'espère donc que ça lui plaira ! Ce ne fut pas simple à écrire... On sort clairement de l'AoKaga ! Le début est particulièrement dur et violent. C'est loin de ce que à quoi je vous ai habitué. AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! (Si jamais tu passes pas là... Lawiki... Il vaut mieux que tu passes ton chemin...)

Je vous remercie pour votre indulgence concernant les fautes... Il sera corrigé après publication puisqu'en effet ce texte est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma super bêta ^^

 **Remerciements:** Merci à Futae d'avoir supporter mes plaintes et mes décomptes ! ^_^ et à toi PerigrinTouque pour la future correction ! (tu te plaignais d'être au chômage ! Et bien voilà !)

* * *

 **.**

 **How I finally died**

 **.**

 **3 mars 2018.**

Je fais les cent pas devant la boîte. J'ai froid. Je tremble. J'ai besoin de ma dose. J'ai absolument besoin de ma dose. Je suis _bordeline_. J'ai un _shooting_ super important demain. Je ne peux pas le manquer. Je ne peux pas être malade. Je me décide à entrer dans 'établissement. Je suis déjà en retard… Mais je sais qu'il sera encore là. J'ai pas envie de faire ça. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Mais… Il refuse mon argent, il veut mon corps. Je me dégoûte. Mais je n'ose pas trouver un autre _dealer_. Je suis tellement pathétique. Ça fait des mois maintenant, que je sombre. Des mois, que je prends cette merde. Des années que je me sens seul, que j'aime un homme qui en aime un autre. Je sombre et je n'ai même plus envie de lutter. J'enchaîne les boulots à travers le monde pour occuper ma vie de solitude. Mes amis sont formidables, Tetsuya s'inquiète pour moi, Shintaro m'a proposé son aide. Ils ont tous compris que j'allais mal. Mais ils ne peuvent rien pour moi. J'aimerai juste l'oublier et avancer, tourner la page. J'en ai rencontré des hommes mais ce n'est jamais comme lui. Je n'ai même pas su aimer le seul qui m'a réellement aimé. Shougou a fait de son mieux et je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. J'en suis désolé. J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour lui mais pas d'amour. Enfin, j'avais beaucoup de tendresse. Il est de plus en plus amer chaque fois que je le vois, il me demande toujours plus… La dernière fois il m'a frappé. J'appréhende nos entrevus où il me fait payer ma rupture. Alors au moins la dope me permet de l'oublier les quelques heures où je se suis sous influence. Je rejoins le bar, Shougou est là. J'ai déjà envie de vomir, je tremble et j'ai des sueurs froides. Je ne sais plus si ces symptômes sont dus au manque où… à l'appréhension de ce qu'il attend de moi. J'inspire profondément. _Poker face on_. Je suis devenu un pro à ça maintenant. Les années de mannequinat derrière moi m'ont appris beaucoup. Paraître mais ne pas être. Il se penche à mon oreille et susurre graveleusement, je frissonne de dégoût.

"Tu es vraiment beau ce soir…"

Je suis toujours beau connard. C'est d'ailleurs bien mon seul atout et c'est mon gagne-pain. Ma beauté est tout ce que j'ai. Je suis définitivement pathétique. Il caresse mon épaule nu du bout des doigts. Je me retiens de fuir.

"Si tu me la suces en plus… Je te donne une dose supplémentaire."

Quoi ?! Il déconne ?! Je veux pas lui sucer la bite. Mon coeur se tape un petit coup de speed là. Je peux pas... Faire ça. Pas… Il est vraiment sérieux. Il est putain de sérieux. Il sait que je déteste ça. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais… J'ai tellement besoin de ma dose. J'ai besoin de ce _shoot_ , mon corps part déjà en vrille à cause du manque. Je vais bientôt plus tenir debout, je commence à sentir la douleur, la nausée, le froid. J'ai tellement besoin de ma dose. Il me regarde sûr de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que j'en arrive là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis si faible ? Il sait, que je vais accepter. Il me la faut tellement. Tellement. Il me montre un sachet dans sa poche. Je déglutis. Je le veux. Je suis livide. Un fantôme. L'ombre de moi-même. J'hoche la tête. Un sourire victorieux qui me fait mal s'affiche sur son visage. Je suis tellement lâche, tellement faible, tellement pathétique. Il prend mon bras et m'entraîne vers les sanitaires, comme s'il craignait que je m'échappe. Mais il sait que je ne peux pas. Le trésor qu'il a dans sa poche me retient, comme une chaîne qui me lie à lui.

J'ai la nausée. Je me répugne. J'aimerai sortir de mon corps, d'être là sans y être vraiment. Un automate, une coquille vide, sans âme. Comme je sais si bien le faire sur les plateaux de photo, lors des défilés… Mais je suis bien trop conscient de ce qui m'attend. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Je ne sais plus qui de lui ou de moi me dégoûte le plus. On entre dans les sanitaires. L'odeur d'urines et de vomis alcoolisés me prennent à la gorge. J'ai un haut le coeur et met mon bras devant mon nez et ma bouche. Ça schlingue ! Il me pousse dans une cabine et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il se s'adosse contre elle et me regarde avec un sourire de vainqueur. Je ne peux pas le regarder, ni ses yeux qui transpirent sa suffisance, ni ses mains qui s'activent sur son pantalon. Son regard a totalement changé, de tendre et aimant il est devenu froid et douloureux. Ma voix me semble lointaine, absente quand je murmure.

"La capote.

\- D'abord tu me suces."

Mon coeur me fait mal. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Il n'est pas vraiment sérieux hein ? Un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres me fait comprendre que la pipe se ferait sans protection ou ne se ferait pas. Je déglutis. Je baisse les yeux pour tomber sur son sexe déjà en érection. J'abdique. Je risque plus rien de toute façon, je ne suis plus qu'un déchet, un junkie nécessiteux d'avoir sa came au plus vite. Une MST ? Là, aujourd'hui, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Qu'est-ce qui me retient ? Juste que je déteste faire ça. Sans protection, ce ne sera pas ma première fois. Je m'agenouille sur le sol sale et collant. Sordide. Je prend doucement le membre tendu dans ma main. Il pue la transpiration et l'urine. J'ai envie de gerber. Je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes et caresse doucement la verge de mes doigts. Il ricane au dessus de moi. Ça me dégoûte tellement, que j'arrive pas à me décider.

"Je paye pour une pipe pas pour une branlette !"

J'ouvre la bouche et me force à la faire glisser entre mes lèvres. J'ai un haut le coeur que je contiens. Je serre mes paupières très fort et commence à sucer cette chose dégoûtante. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Comment cet homme si doux a pu se transformer comme ça ? Il me respectait tellement.

"Ah ouais ! Putain c'est bon… Ta mignonne petite bouche autour de ma bite… Ah… Aller plus vite qu'est-ce-que tu fous !"

Il m'agrippe les cheveux et me force à l'avaler plus. Je vais vomir. Les larmes glissent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

"Ouais… Vas-y c'est ça…"

Il ricane. Sa poigne est trop forte et m'empêche de me dégager. Je ne peux que me laisser faire en pleurant et retenant ma nausée difficilement. J'ai déjà l'impression d'étouffer et il bouge le bassin de plus en plus et m'enfonce sa verge au plus profond de la gorge. Je suffoque.

"Arrête de chialer Ryou !"

Mais je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Qu'il termine. Vite. Vite. J'en peux plus. Je vais m'étouffer. Il me maintient durement sa queue au fond de la gorge et il jouit. Je peux plus respirer. Je panique. Je ne parviens pas à le repousser. Je vais mourir ! J'ai besoin d'air ! Il se dégage enfin. Et j'aspire l'air à grosse goulée ! Je tourne la tête vivement pour vomir sur le sol. Ma gorge brûle, mes larmes dévalent mes joues. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je tremble. J'ai eu tellement peur.

"Putain t'es dégueulasse."

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il fait. Je vois juste le sachet brillant vider de sa protection, tomber dans les toilettes. Il peut encore ? Sérieux ? C'est quoi ce mec ?

"Relèves toi maintenant. J'ai pas que toi à foutre !"

Je suis à bout de force. Mais son ton menaçant ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Je tremble. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Plus que ça et ce sera fini. Plus que ça et j'aurai ma came. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Il est à la disposition des publicitaires contre un peu d'argent et de cet homme pour vider ses couilles contre un peu de dope. Mon corps n'est qu'un outil. Il n'est pas moi… Enfin je crois. Il est détruit par la malnutrition, par la drogue et la fatigue. Je veux détruire ce corps qui me dégoûte. Aussitôt debout, nos regards se croisent j'y lis sa douleur il détourne le regard et me plaque contre la parois de la cabine. Mon pied glisse dans le vomis et me donne un nouveau haut le coeur. Je pleure, mais mes yeux sont secs. Je veux que ça finisse. Il baisse mon pantalon et m'écarte les cuisses sans ménagement. Je me contracte je sais que c'est contre productif. J'attends que ses doigts me préparent sans délicatesse.

"T'as pas intérêt de crier. J'aime pas les pleurnicheuses !"

La douleur me transperce. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier. Je me mord la lèvre au sang. Il… Il n'a même pas prit la peine de me préparer. Il ne me laisse aucun répit et enchaîne les va-et-vient brutaux. Je serre les dents et les poings. La douleur est insoutenable. Finalement, je peux encore pleurer. Ça me brûle, j'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal. Je prie pour que ça aille vite. J'attends en retenant mes cris qu'il termine. Vite… Mais… ça dure… ça me semble n'en plus finir. A chacun de ses coups c'est comme une lame qui me laboure l'intérieur. Evidemment, c'est long… Il a déjà jouis une fois. Je vais mourir. J'ai trop mal. Je ne tiens plus debout et glisse… Mais il me retient presque tendrement. Tout est flou. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. La douleur m'empêche de respirer. Je me sens si faible. Je m'effondre au sol. Tiens ? Il a terminé ? Il balance le préservatif dans la cuvette. Ça va boucher les canalisations. Quelle idée saugrenue me traverse l'esprit alors que je viens de payer de mon corps, la drogue qui me tue à petit feu. Mourir. C'est une idée ça aussi. Pas si saugrenue. Mort je ne souffrirait plus, ni dans mon coeur, ni dans mon corps. Je devrais peut-être trouver un moyen plus radical que la drogue pour en finir. Pourquoi je m'accroche encore finalement ? J'entends les froissements de ses vêtements quand il se rhabille mais je ne le vois plus. Il me balance deux sachets de poudre comme si ce n'était rien, qui tombent dans la flaque de vomis. J'ai presque envie de rire tellement c'est pathétique. Mais non… Je peux pas… J'ai mal. Si mal.

"Tiens. Tu les as mérité."

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je lève les yeux sur lui, sa colère a disparu soulagée parce ce qu'il vient de me faire probablement. Je vois de la tristesse dans son regard, et de la culpabilité. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il a besoin de me faire souffrir, de me détruire comme j'ai piétiné son coeur. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il m'aime toujours. Il sort de la cabine, sans un dernier regard sur mon corps tremblant et mortifié. Je suis une loque. J'ai mal.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, réflexe absurde, je ferme la porte derrière lui. J'ai peur de quoi ? Que d'autres voient la déchéance dans laquelle je me suis abandonné ? Et tout ça pourquoi ? A cause d'un boulot trop exigeant, où il faut être tout le temps parfait, s'exhiber chaque jour plus souriant, plus musclé, plus maigre et plus longtemps. Des heures et des heures de _shooting,_ de défilés, sans manger car il ne faut pas prendre un gramme. Les séances de sport pour maintenir mon corps d'athlète qui m'a fait monter rapidement et ce toujours en mangeant le minimum. Je ne suis pas comme Taiga qui peut manger dix _burgers_ par repas et garder la ligne. Quel injustice ! Le moindre écart je le paye cher. Alors pour tenir, pour ne pas m'écrouler en pleine séance, on m'a proposé des pilules. Je savais le risque que je prenais en acceptant. La dépendance. Mais… J'avais aussi l'espoir que me noyer dans le boulot et la drogue me permettrait d'oublier. Oublier cet amour qui me déchire le coeur chaque jour. Chaque jour, ma première et ma dernière pensées sont pour lui : Daiki. Je l'aime depuis… Je suppose la première fois que je l'ai vu dans le gymnase de Teiko, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. J'étais encore innocent à l'époque, je l'admirais sans comprendre exactement ce que je ressentais. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai commencé à me masturber en pensant à lui. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Mais Daiki ne m'a jamais vu que comme un ami. Certes très proche, il me l'a montré plus d'une fois qu'il tient à moi plus qu'à d'autres, un peu comme un petit frère par exemple, mais ce n'est pas assez. Et ça fait encore plus mal. Mais je l'ai accepté jusqu'à… Jusqu'à que lui et Taiga nous avouent qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps. Le coup de grâce comme on dit. J'ai cru mourir de désespoir. Et peu de temps après j'ai pris mes premières pilules, après avoir pourtant longtemps tergiversé. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Daiki avec un homme. Et quitte à en choisir un, pourquoi pas moi ? Je hais Taiga. Je le hais à en crever. Parce que je sais pourquoi Daiki l'a choisi lui. Taiga est un mec bien. Et égoïstement, ça me tue encore plus. Il le rend heureux ce con. Il prend assurément soin de lui. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui pour ça. Je suis horrible, abject. Je suis sûr que l'amour de Taiga est bien plus pur que le mien. Lui, saurait être heureux pour Daiki de le voir avec un autre homme. Mais mon amour n'est pas comme ça. Je préférerais tellement que Taiga soit un connard pour avoir une raison valable de les séparer. Mais non. Ils sont heureux. Et moi je suis immonde, une chose déglinguée bonne à jeter.

Malgré la douleur, je me relève. Un liquide chaud glisse entre mes cuisses. Je m'essuis en pestant. Quel enfoiré il aurait pu y aller plus doucement… Je suis tellement pathétique. Je n'arrive même plus à être en colère. Je me rhabille et sèche mes larmes. J'ai tellement mal je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rentrer. Une fois shooté, la douleur va disparaître. Ce sera bien. Je récupère les sachets avec dégoût et vide de nouveau le peu que contient encore mon estomac dans la cuvette. Je tire la chasse d'eau. Je suis un garçon bien élevé. Je sors de la cabine et rince rapidement les sachets avant de les cacher au fond de mes poches de jean. Je veux me laver, brûler mes vêtements. Je veux me shooter, détruire ce corps que j'exècre.

Je m'appelle Kise Ryouta. Ce trois mars deux milles dix-huit, j'attends la mort. Je n'ai plus d'espoir, plus envie de lutter. Je veux disparaître.

* * *

 **8 mars 2018.**

Daiki sirote sa bière.

"Ryouta comment tu vas en ce moment ?"

Je lui offre mon plus beau _fake_ sourire. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Venant de lui, c'est encore pire que tous les autres.

"Très bien. Beaucoup de travail, j'enchaîne les shootings et bientôt ce sera les défilés. Et toi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu prends ?

\- De quoi tu parles Daikicchi ?"

Daiki m'adresse un regard indéchiffrable.

"Me prends pas pour un con Ryouta.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

\- Vous ne devriez pas."

Je laisse tomber mon sourire factice. J'arrête de jouer la comédie. A quoi bon ?! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être au bout de ma vie. Je ne vois pas comment je peux me sortir de cette impasse et je n'en ai pas vraiment l'envie. Daiki s'énerve, toujours à partir dans les tours rapidement.

"On ne devrait pas ? Mais t'es notre pote ! On ne veut pas que tu gâches ta vie ! On tient à toi."

Celle-là elle fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il me poignarde. Je lui répond sèchement avec amertume et ironie.

"Vous tenez à moi, hein ?!

\- Bien-sûr ! On t'aime Ryouta tu crois quoi ?!

\- Putain… Tu peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça…"

Un rire désabusé, glaçant, s'échappe de ma gorge. Le gentil Kise Ryouta a définitivement claqué la porte. Je ne suis plus que dégoût, tristesse et fatalité. On ne peut plus rien pour moi. Alors… Un peu plus un peu moins… Après tout, quitte à crever autant le faire sans regrets. Alors j'éclate. Je crie. Je suis enragé. Dans le bar, la musique est forte mais les gens autour se retournent quand même sur nous. Des larmes brûlantes glissent sur mes joues.

"Toi ?! Plus que tous les autres ! Tu sais n'est ce pas ?! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Depuis si longtemps, depuis toujours ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi hein ?! Pourquoi ? J'étais là avant ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me voir autrement que comme un petit frère quand lui tu le désires ? Je t'aime Aomine Daiki. Et j'en crève un peu plus chaque jour !"

Il me fixe sans un mot. J'essaie d'ignorer la douleur que je lis dans son regard. Il le savait mais, m'entendre enfin l'exprimer à haute voix doit être un sacré choc. Je ris à présent.

"Et je hais Kagami de te monopoliser. Je le hais parce qu'il a tout ce que je désire. Il ne réalise même pas la chance qu'il a… Je le hais d'être un mec aussi bien que je ne peux même pas espérer que tu en aies marre de lui… Ouais. J'en suis à ce point-là. Pathétique.

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique...

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux pas non plus de ton aide… A moins que tu ne veuilles me dire que tu vas quitter Kagami pour moi… Je préfère que tu te taises."

Daiki baisse les yeux silencieusement. Il joue avec son verre quelques instants, avant de relever son regard sur moi. Il est un peu froid, sa voix est calme et neutre quand il répond à ma déclaration.

"Je suis désolé Ryouta. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments."

Il se lève et me salue sur le même ton et quitte les lieux sans un regard de plus vers moi. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, mon coeur s'affole douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je me lève en titubant pour rejoindre les sanitaires. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. L'air ne parvient plus à mes poumons. Alors ça y est je vais mourir ? Deux bras me soutiennent et m'aident à rejoindre l'extérieur.

"Calmez-vous… Vous faites une crise de panique… Respirez calmement."

L'homme qui est venu à mon secours me met un sachet devant la bouche pour m'aider. Le sac gonfle puis se dégonfle et recommence encore, puis encore une fois. Doucement, je me calme. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur contre lequel il m'avait appuyé. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Je lève les yeux sur lui. L'homme qui me fait face est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son regard gris et profond me captive. Il est étranger, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés sont noués en catogan sur sa nuque mais quelques mèches s'échappent et encadre son visage. J'ai envie de lever la main pour venir enrouler ses boucles pâles autour de mes doigts mais je ne fais rien. Sa peau est extrêmement livide, elle donne l'impression de briller dans la pénombre. Ou peut-être qu'elle luit vraiment. Elle est si lisse, trop (?), qu'elle semble irréelle, comme une statue de cire, pourtant son visage reste extrêmement expressif. Il bouge à peine mais un sourire apparaît nettement animant ses traits et dévoilant légèrement des dents blanches. Le contraste entre la sagesse de son regard, rappelant celui d'un homme centenaire, et son faciès juvénile est déroutant presque… Dérangeant. Mon instinct devine que je dois me méfier de lui malgré son air avenant et aimable, ses gestes doux et prévenant.

Je suis incapable de bouger. Il n'est pas menaçant et pourtant je me sens comme vidé de toute volonté, totalement à sa merci, dévolue à ses moindres désirs. Je sens au fond de mes tripes que je pourrais faire ses quatres volontés, lui abandonner mon corps et ma vie. Non. Ce n'est pas exact. La vérité : Je veux lui donner mon corps et ma vie. Mon instinct me crie de fuir. Mais ma volonté désire s'offrir entièrement à lui, se dévouer à lui. Je comprends que je suis victime de son emprise. Même si j'ignore comment il fait.

Il a sorti son téléphone et commande un taxi alors que je suis toujours subjugué par sa personne, incapable de bouger. Sa main restée sur mon épaule, semble m'ancrer à lui, m'empêchant de fuir alors qu'elle est à peine posée. Mais, je ne veux pas m'échapper. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne. Je veux qu'il me possède. Maintenant. Il raccroche et me met dans le taxi dès qu'il arrive en m'invitant à me reposer. Il disparaît rapidement dans la foule et un vide immense s'empare de moi.

* * *

 **15 mars 2018.**

Il m'obsède. Ses yeux gris, sa voix de velour caressante. Je suis fébrile. Je l'ai revu… enfin. Depuis une semaine je ne pense qu'à lui. Nous n'avons pas échangé plus de dix minutes au bar tout à l'heure, il s'enquérait simplement de ma santé. 'S'enquérait' oui c'est le terme qu'il a employé. On dirait un noble, tel Akashi. Mais dans sa bouche c'était beau. Il m'a accompagné pour la fin de mon verre. Il m'a suggéré de rentrer après ça et bizarrement je l'ai écouté. Il est encore tôt à peine vingt-deux heures. Je me déshabille, sans pudeur au milieu de mon salon. Sa voix résonne encore dans ma tête. Il m'a dit qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien. Mon corps semble agir de lui-même pour mettre à exécution ses recommandations. Je rejoins la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau. Rapidement, la vapeur envahit la pièce et les choses se distinguent à peine dans ce brouillard artificiel. Je me lève soigneusement. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pris le temps de prendre un bain. Habituellement, je me contente d'une douche. Je me sens étrangement en paix après lui avoir parlé. Sa voix m'a envoûté, son regard hypnotisé. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude. Sa voix vibrante, basse me murmure de fermer les yeux. Je frémis et m'exécute. J'ai chaud. Mon corps entier me semble dévoré d'un feu ardent. Par réflexe je monte ma main sur mon front. Sa voix rassurante résonne dans ma tête, m'assurant que ce bain va me faire me sentir bien. Très bien. Je pose mes doigts sur ma bouche entrouverte pour retenir un soupir suggestif. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Ce feu qui me consume à présent je le reconnais. Je ne l'ai pas ressenti depuis des mois. Depuis… Depuis la première fois que j'ai donné mon corps à Shogo après notre rupture. Je n'ai plus fait ça. Je me baîllonne d'une main et doucement mon autre main glisse sur mon corps. Ma main explore mon torse. Je l'entends encore comme s'il était près de moi, chaque mot qu'il a prononcé ce soir se mêlent et mon esprit embrumé les mélange en formulent d'autres avec son timbre pour m'exciter d'avantage.

"Prends ton temps, entends-je dans mon esprit."

Mes doigts caressent mon ventre et descendent doucement. Très doucement jusqu'à mon pubis. Je suis surpris de sentir sur le dos de main frotter mon érection. Je suis fébrile. Alors je peux encore être dur ? J'entends son sourire dans son ton, quand il ajoute que je suis beau. Je sursaute, surpris.

"Non. N'ouvre pas les yeux. Tu gâcherais tout. Chut détends-toi. Continue. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas prit le temps de faire ça. Profite. Prends-la et masse la… doucement…"

Je me laisse guider par ses mots qui résonnent dans ma tête. Et ma main timide se saisit de mon sexe. J'étouffe mon gémissement de ma paume sur ma bouche. Je ne me suis pas masturbé depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai jouir tout de suite. J'entends son rire se moquer gentiment. Il m'enjoint de me retenir.

"Ce n'en sera que meilleur, me promet-il."

Je rougis légèrement. C'est la première fois de ma vie, que je me fais un délire (?) comme celui-là. Je n'imagine pas son corps. C'est sa voix, uniquement qui m'excite à ce point. Ma main caresse ma verge lentement. Il m'invite à laisser ma voix s'échapper, à ignorer toute pudeur. Après tout, je suis seul avec moi-même, je peux être aussi indécent que je le désire. Il m'ordonne presque de sa voix suave, de gémir et de crier. D'elle-même ma main suit cette ordre et libère ma bouche de laquelle s'échappe alors des sons que je n'imaginais pas pouvoir émettre. Il sussurre, j'imagine sa voix se moduler différemment par le plaisir. Il me demande d'aller caresser toutes les zones érogènes de mon corps et mes doigts viennent pincer mes tétons m'arrachant un profond gémissement. Je me caresse de plus en plus efficacement. Sa voix me répète de me laisser aller. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je me touche là où je suis le plus sensible, des zones négligées, abandonnées depuis des mois, mais que ma mémoire n'a pas oublié. Dans ma tête, sa voix continue de me guider et de retenir ma jouissance. Je suis au bord de l'explosion, c'en est presque douloureux mais il refuse de me laisser venir. Il m'assure que je peux encore prendre plus de plaisir bien que j'en doute, je crie, je gémis. Je n'en peux plus. Mes doigts glissent dans ma bouche et je les suces indécemment, en ondulant cherchant plus de contact avec ma propre main. Sa voix claque soudain et m'arrête dans tous mes mouvements.

"Sors de ce bain. Tu seras mieux sur ton lit."

Sans ouvrir les yeux, j'arrête tout. Mue par la volonté propre de mon corps, mes yeux toujours clos, je rejoins ma couche. Je suis trempé. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis à présent. La voix vibrante de celui qui me hante, me dit de m'installer confortablement et de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Et sans hésitation, avec soulagement même, je me remets à sucer mes doigts et caresser ma verge. Il me répète encore à quel point je suis beau, que mon corps mérite que je lui accorde ce plaisir. Je supplie, les forces invisibles qui m'en empêche de me laisser jouir. Sa voix est un peu plus incisive quand il gronde cette fois, que je ne pourrais jouir que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. J'en frissonne. Sa voix redevient plus douce quand il m'encourage à aller plus loin. Je comprends. Je sais. Je sais ce qu'il me suggère. J'écarte les cuisses et descend mes doigts humides de salive.

Je rougis quand mes doigts entre moi. Suis-je vraiment en train de faire ça ? M'imaginant ses mots dans ma tête ? J'ignorais que ce genre de jeu pouvait m'exciter. Oui parce que j'y prends un plaisir fou. C'est bon. Terriblement bon. Je ne suis plus que plaisir. Tout mon corps brûle. J'ai l'impression de vibrer. Ma voix s'exprime de plus en plus fort. Dans ma tête, sa voix s'est tue, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là. J'aimerai qu'il soit là et dans un plaisir pervers, qu'il me voit faire ça. Ça. Me donner du plaisir seul. Ce n'est plus de la masturbation, je suis en train de me faire l'amour et je prends mon pied comme jamais. J'atteint un point de saturation. Je supplie de nouveau, désirant jouir. Et sa voix me murmure enfin l'autorisation de ma délivrance.

"Vas-y montre-moi comment tu jouis…"

C'est instantané. J'en suis choqué. Le plaisir me submerge et me terrasse comme une lame de fond. Je m'accule mon torse de mon sperme. Je me masturbe jusqu'à en extraire la dernière goutte. J'ouvre soudain les yeux haletant, me demandant si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Dans la pénombre de ma chambre, j'ai l'impression de voir un visage pâle et des yeux luisants me dévorer du regard du coin de l'oeil. Je me redresse vivement et allume la lumière. Je suis seul. Les traces de souillure sur mon corps me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé. Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec moi-même, en imaginant la voix d'un homme dont j'ignore même le nom. Et… C'était bon.

* * *

 **25 mars 2018.**

Je suis faible. Je suis en manque alors me revoilà. Je suis venu régulièrement ces dix derniers jours dans l'espoir de l'y rencontrer de nouveau. Mais il n'est pas là. Il était étranger peut-être n'est-il même plus au Japon. Ce soir, je n'y crois plus et un autre besoin, un autre manque me pousse à franchir la porte du bar. J'ai rendez-vous avec Shougou. J'appréhende énormément. Que va-t-il me demander cette fois ? Je le retrouve à sa place habituelle au bar. Il me sourit. Il ne me salue même pas et m'indique de le suivre. Mon estomac se noue. J'aimerai renoncé, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin d'une dose urgemment j'ai déjà trop attendu. Je tremble. J'ai froid. La sueur glisse dans mon dos. J'ai le regard injecté de sang. Une loque. Je ne ressemble plus à rien, caché sous ma capuche. Je n'ai pas été capable de tenir plus de trois jours. Je suis avide de prendre une dose. Vite. Qu'il en finisse vite. Que je puisse de nouveau me sentir bien. J'entre dans les sanitaires derrière lui. Une ombre à côté de moi vient refermer la porte et la maintient close. Ils sont trois face à moi. Le patron de mon dealer sourit. Shougou lui évite mon regard.

"Oui Kise-kun. Tu as bien deviné."

Je suffoque. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Et je supplie.

"Non… Non… Prenez mon argent…"

Il s'avance.

"Déshabille-toi. On est quatre à avoir envie de ton petit cul. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on bloque les toilettes trop longtemps n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me recule. Je ne veux pas. Il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupe le souffle.

"Écoute on te laisse pas le choix. Soit tu coopères et tu auras ta dose. Soit… On te tabasse, on te prends de force et… Tu n'auras pas ta dose que choisis-tu ?"

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Comme ça. Dépêche-toi."

Je me met à hurler. Je suis étonné qu'un son pareil puisse s'échapper de ma gorge. Et pourtant je hurle à m'en briser la voix. Et je l'entends de nouveau.

 _Réfugie-toi dans la première cabine ouverte._

Comme ce soir là, j'ai l'impression que mon corps bouge tout seul. J'ai à peine eut le temps de comprendre ses mots que je me suis déjà réfugié dans la cabine. Ma main tremble et… Merde… le loquet est cassé. Je tente de maintenir la porte fermé en appuyant de mon poids mais je me la prends soudain violemment dans la tête quand l'un d'eux donne un puissant coup de pied dedans. Ma tête heurte brutalement la cuvette. Une douleur fulgurante me vrille la tête. Et je m'effondre. Je sais qu'on me tire par le pieds. Tout est flou autour de moi, je tente d'ouvrir les yeux en vain. Le noir.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis chez moi. Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule.

"Chut… Ne bougez pas. Vous avez pris un violent coup à la tête. Il faut vous reposer."

Je reste un moment interdit.

"Vous ?! Que… Que faites-vous chez moi ?

\- Je me suis permis de vous ramener pour vous soigner après m'être occupé de ces hommes. Dans votre état il n'était pas raisonnable de vous emmener à l'hôpital."

Il pose un sachet sur la table en ajoutant.

"Je crois que vous avez besoin de ça. Mais… Essayez d'attendre un peu."

Je le vois amorcer un mouvement pour se relever et lui saisit le poignet.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne vous importuneront plus. Je vais vous laisser à présent.

\- NON !"

Je rougis, je ne voulais pas crier si fort. Je serre ma main sur la sienne.

"S'il vous plaît… Me laissez pas seuL…"

Il m'offre un sourire doux qui dévoile ses dents.

"Je ne vais pas vous importuner ?"

Je réponds timidement.

"Non vous ne m'importunez pas. Je voulais vous revoir. C'est moi qui devient insistant. Je suis désolé."

Sa main caresse ma joue et repousse mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me regarde intensément et se penche pour venir poser un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Je frémit. Je sens une chaleur envahir mon corps. La chaleur du désir.

"Parce que… Je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

\- Je… Je rêvais de vous revoir. Restez… S'il vous plaît.

\- Vraiment ?"

Je ne peux pas lui avouer que je me suis masturber sur sa voix.

"J'aime votre voix. S'il vous plaît… Me laissez pas seul.

\- D'accord. Laissez moi juste me mettre à l'aise."

Je le lâche à contrecoeur. Mais il ne s'enfuit pas en courant. Je le regarde retirer sa veste et la poser avec soin sur un fauteuil.

"Je ne sais même pas votre nom..."

Il me sourit en revenant à côté de moi et s'asseyant sur la table basse. Il me prend la main gentiment. Comment a-t-il deviner que je voulais la saisir ?

"Lestat de Lioncourt. Appelez-moi Lestat.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- Hm… De France mais j'ai longtemps vécu aux états-Unis. J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

\- Mais… Vous êtes si jeune…"

Son regard brille étrangement. Il embrasse ma paume puis l'intérieur de mon poignet, qu'il vient doucement lécher.

"Tutoyons-nous. Je suis bien plus vieux que tu ne le crois.

\- Vraiment ?"

Je suis hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui embrasse mon poignet. Il vient le mordiller. Ses canines sont… très longues. C'est étrange.

"Très vieux Ryouta."

Mon coeur commence à s'affoler. Je crois comprendre. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il égratigne ma peau de ses dents acérées.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me revoir Ryouta ?"

Je rougis en repensant à cette nuit là. Son sourire dévoile un peu plus ses canines, il lèche les perles de sang sur mon poignet.

"C'est vrai que tu étais très désirable et très… Excité. Tu sembles avoir bien apprécié ce petit jeu.

\- Comment ?"

Il mêle ses doigts aux miens et me regarde dans les yeux, qui descendent sur mon visage jusqu'à observer mes lèvres avec envie. Je devrais avoir peur. J'ai compris ce qu'il est à présent. Mais ce regard dévorant réveil mon désir de lui, mon désir de cette nuit là.

 _Je suis télépathe… entre autres choses._

"Vous… Tu vas me tuer ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?"

J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais mourir. Mais à présent, je ne sais plus et je le désire tellement. Sa main blanche vient caresser ma joue tendrement.

"Je ne te tuerais pas Ryouta. A moins que cela soit ce que tu souhaites."

Ses lèvres se posent avec délicatesse sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse doucement, avec assurance mais précaution, attendant mon accord pour approfondir. Je suis indécis. Une part de lui m'effraie. Il est entouré d'une aura de mystère. Mais il m'attire, m'obsède. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et l'invite à goûter ma bouche. Ses doigts glissent avec douceur dans mes cheveux. Il pénètre mon antre buccale de sa langue et vient caresser la mienne doucement, l'invitant dans une danse sensuelle et érotique. Je gémit entre ses lèvres. Il semble réaliser quelque chose et éloigne son visage du miens.

"Ryouta… Tu devrais vraiment te reposer tu as pris un méchant coup à la tête."

Il se redresse s'apprêtant à me laisser. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille.

"Ne… Ne peux-tu pas rester ?"

Il me sourit. Sur son visage si lisse et figé, son sourire a quelque chose de froid, qui me blesse le coeur.

"Non. Mais nous nous reverrons Ryouta."

Il semble prendre plaisir à prononcer mon prénom et chaque fois qu'il le fait, un frisson délicieux parcourt mon corps. Son ton dur et cassant, est tout aussi glaçant que son sourire et ne me permet aucune protestation. Il est là devant moi, il tourne la tête et l'instant d'après il a quitté mon appartement. Je me retrouve seul de nouveau. Un vide me ronge l'estomac. Son comportement est déroutant. Il peut se montrer affectueux et l'instant d'après tellement froid et sec. Sa condition explique sûrement les raisons de ses agissements. Cette distance, cette sagesse que je vois en lui, n'est en fait que l'expression de son humanité perdue. Il est un vampire après tout. Et je ne suis qu'un petit humain de 25 ans, complètement paumé. Je ne suis rien à côté d'un être aussi merveilleux que lui. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé dans lequel il m'a étendu. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, que d'aimer mon meilleur ami depuis le collège. Et pourtant, j'avais laissé un vampire voler mon coeur, sans même qu'il ait à prendre mon sang. Ne suis-je pas absolument pathétique ?

* * *

 **15 avril 2018.**

Je sors des studios. Je suis fatigué. Il est plus de vingt-et-une heure. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis mon réveil où je n'a avalé rapidement qu'une pomme. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas faim. Je me dépêche de rejoindre le restaurant indiqué par mon… Je ne sais pas si je peux dire amant. Je sais que je suis amoureux de lui. C'est définitif. Daiki a été clairement relégué au second plan. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir nostalgique. Jamais je n'avais réussi à ne pas penser à lui en termes amoureux depuis le collège. Mais Lestat ne m'a embrassé qu'une seule fois, ce fameux soir où il m'a sauvé d'un viol certain. Ce soir où Shougou allait clairement aller trop loin. Je ne sais pas comment mon ami vampire avait réglé le problème mais le lendemain mon dealer m'a envoyé un message m'informant des nouveaux tarifs de ma drogue, un montant conséquent en yens, et de son mode de livraison. A présent, je dépose du liquide dans la boîte aux lettres de Shougou et en retour il dépose ma commande dans la mienne. Lestat n'a rien voulu me dire au sujet de cette soirée. Mais il m'a assuré que mon ex-petit ami était bien vivant. Et je le crois.

J'ai revu Lestat trois fois depuis cet évènement. Il me demande régulièrement de diminuer mon addiction à la drogue, mais c'est difficile. Et je ne peux pas pour l'instant entrer en cure de désintoxication. Il m'a parlé de sa vie. Il a deux cents cinquante-neuf ans. Il a vécu des époques tellement variées et riches. Il me raconte sa condition de vampire. L'impossibilité de regarder le soleil, cette force et cette vitesse surhumaine, la vie longue, l'histoire des vampires et les communautés qu'il a rencontré. Il a connu beaucoup d'amants. Il a fait de la plupart d'entre eux l'un des siens. Il me parle beaucoup de Louis dont je comprends qu'il est comme Daiki pour moi. Il reste attaché à lui, alors même que Louis a tenté de le tuer.

Il n'a jamais évoqué la possibilité de faire de moi un vampire. J'en déduis que nous ne sommes rien que des amis Il est si vieux et a vécu tellement de choses, que pour lui un baiser n'est rien évidemment. Je ne peux pas nier que ça m'attriste. Pourquoi passe-t-il du temps avec moi ? Pourquoi fait-il tout ça, me séduire ainsi s'il n'a aucune intention d'aller plus loin avec moi ? Veut-il simplement connaître le Japon. Je lui raconte tout ce que je sais de mon pays et il m'écoute avec attention. Il s'amuse de notre culture très exotique par rapport à la sienne. Et moi, je n'ose faire le premier pas. Pourtant je le désire un peu plus chaque jour.

J'entre dans le restaurant. Le serveur me guide jusqu'à la table où Lestat m'attend. Il m'offre un sourire chaleureux. Je le salue et m'installe face à lui. Un air concerné s'affiche sur son visage. Il sait imiter à la perfection les expressions humaines. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'est qu'une façade pour mieux se mêler à nous. Parfois, il laisse tomber son masque humain lorsque nous sommes ensembles, il cesse de jouer cette comédie et son visage devient totalement figé. Il est encore plus impassible que Tetsuya quoiqu'il dise, dramatique, drôle… Comme si ses mots ne provoquaient aucune émotion en lui. Pourtant oui, il ressent des émotions, mais elles sont très différentes des notre. Il aime sincèrement. Il pleure sincèrement ses amis perdus. Mais la vie humaine lui importe peu. Tuer pour se nourrir ne le touche absolument pas. Cela devrait m'effrayer, me dégoûter et pourtant non. Je m'en fiche. Qu'il prenne ma vie pour vivre un mois de plus s'il veut. Je l'aime tel qu'il ait. Et il n'est pas totalement dépourvu de compassion humaine. Il a oeuvré pour la survie de l'humanité empêchant sa destruction par le projet de la première vampire, Akasha, de détruire tous les mâles humains de cette planète. Sa main se pose sur la mienne.

"Cher Ryouta tu as l'air très fatigué aujourd'hui. Tu travailles trop. Tu es pâle. Te nourris-tu correctement ?"

Je souris, devant ses inquiétudes feintes. Pas que la question ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Mais il connaît déjà la réponse. Cependant, il s'amuse d'entendre ma voix.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Bien-sûr que je m'inquiète. Tu es mon amant après tout. C'est bien ce que font deux amants non ?"

Il affiche un sourire qui me fait rougir. Il a forcément lu dans mon esprit mes questionnements. Je m'efforce de ne penser à rien lorsque je suis en sa présence. Mais c'est impossible, je ne sais pas comment le cerveau fonctionne et quoique je veuille cacher il le sait toujours. Il rit. Quand il rit, son visage s'anime rappelant le jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans qu'il était quand Magnus l'a fait vampire. Le son de son rire est agréable, j'aime l'entendre. Quelque part, il semble plus humain. Son regard se fait plus brillant quand il cesse enfin de se moquer de moi.

"Plus tu veux me cacher quelque chose et plus il est écrit en gros dans ta tête.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Veux-tu que nous allions chez toi… Une fois que tu auras dîné ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deux hommes qui s'embrassent au restaurant ou dans la rue ça fait mauvais genre non?"

J'acquiesce et tente de ne pas penser à ce que je veux vraiment. Mais, foutu télépathe c'est râté.

"Te faire l'amour ? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt dans notre relation ?"

Je rougis et il se moque encore gentiment de moi. Je suis presque à la fin de mon repas quand un homme rejoint notre table. Je sens aussitôt le changement d'humeur chez mon amant.

"Louis ? Que me vaut ta présence ici ?"

Le dénommé Louis me regarde froidement de ses yeux emplis de pitié. Lestat m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Il est beau. Exactement comme il me l'avait décrit. Il m'a expliqué les difficultés de Louis à se faire à sa condition de vampire, son besoin de s'accrocher à ses sentiments humains. Il ne lui a jamais avoué mais Lestat a beaucoup de regrets le concernant. Il était jeune quand il avait fait de Louis un vampire et il avait clairement manqué de prévenance envers lui. Même si de toute évidence la prévenance n'est pas le fort de Lestat même aujourd'hui. Le nouveau venu m'adresse un salut poli avant de se tourner vers son créateur.

"J'ai à m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet urgent."

Ils échangent quelques mots que je ne comprends pas. Ce doit être du français. Je me sens mis à l'écart et je n'aime pas ça. Sous la table Lestat colle sa jambe à la mienne pour me tranquilliser. Il soupire en répondant à Louis.

"Je te rejoindrai dans une heure Louis. Pas avant. J'ai promis de consacrer du temps à mon ami et il n'a pas encore terminé son repas."

Louis lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré par Lestat, mais finit par nous laisser après m'avoir salué d'un simple hochement de tête et d'avoir ordonné à mon amant de ne pas être en retard.

"Désolé pour le dérangement."

Il sourit.

"Eh bien ainsi c'est réglé. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir que je goûterai ton fluide d'amour."

Je rougis violemment.

"Malgré tout je profiterai du moment pour te prouver que je te considère comme mon amant, et que je puisse te rassurer : Louis n'est pas ici pour une affaire amoureuse."

Il soupira, me montrant son ennui concernant le sujet évoqué par Louis.

"C'est un simple petit différend de vampires que je dois régler, tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper.

\- Allons-y maintenant alors… Ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Tu as suffisamment mangé ?"

Je me lève sans répondre. Il m'imite sans protesté, paye et nous quittons le restaurant. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et nous marchons ainsi dans la nuit, sans nous préoccuper des personnes autour. Les capacités de mon amant sont très pratiques pour rester discret. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à mon appartement. Un sourire amusé flotte sur les lèvres de Lestat. J'ai conscience qu'il sait mes pensées et cela à le don de m'énerver.

Je verrouille la porte derrière nous et ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Douce illusion, il est bien plus rapide que moi, mais il joue le jeu. Je le plaque contre la porte pour l'embrasser férocement. Ses dents acérées blessent ma lèvre mais je m'en fiche le goût métallique du sang ne me gêne pas. Les mains de Lestat se glissent dans mon dos et il répond à mon baiser.

Je lâche enfin ses lèvres haletant. Je ne sens pas son souffle sur mes lèvres, je n'avais pas remarqué lors de notre premier baiser. C'est déroutant. Sa main vient dégager une mèche de cheveux sur mon visage.

"Ryouta. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Je sais."

Il doit retrouver Louis. Une colère sourde gronde en moi, mais je la musèle. Il vient brosser mon oreille de ses lèvres.

"J'aime te savoir jaloux mon aimé."

Je crois que mon estomac s'est liquéfié. Ce mot un peu désuet, me chamboule. Je l'entraîne au salon, pour le pousser dans le canapé et m'installer sur ses genoux. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une petite demi-heure je compte bien ne pas laisser de répit à sa bouche.

* * *

 **5 mai 2018.**

J'ouvre la porte surpris de le voir. Le soulagement de le savoir vivant et qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié est rapidement balayé par la colère. Il m'a laissé sans nouvelle après avoir rejoint son ex-amant pendant plus de trois semaines. Il sait mon humeur et tente aussitôt de m'apaiser.

"Ryouta je suis vraiment désolé de…

\- Te fatigue pas. J'ai pas le temps. Faut que j'aille bosser.

\- Je comprends. Je t'attendrais au restaurant habituel ce soir. Viendras-tu ?

\- J'sais pas."

Je claque la porte sans volonté d'échanger plus longuement avec lui. Je résiste à l'envie de vouloir de nouveau ouvrir cette porte et me jeter dans ses bras. Je n'irai pas ce soir. Je sais que c'est puéril. Je sais qu'en tant que vampire qui plus est vieux de plus de deux cents ma petite punition n'est rien. Je sais que ma colère ne l'atteint pas, au mieux elle l'amuse, au pire il disparaîtra comme il est arrivé dans ma vie, aussi silencieusement que la mort. Mais je me suis tellement inquiété, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait oublié… Je l'aime tellement que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne suis qu'un humain.

Je me prépare rapidement et rejoint le studio. La journée se passe et je fais mon possible pour ne pas penser à Lestat. Mais il hante mes pensées. Comment va-t'il réagir quand il verra que je ne serais pas au rendez-vous ? Quels sentiments éprouvera-t-il ? De l'irritation ? Des regrets ? Du chagrin ? Non probablement rien de toute ça. Tout cela n'étant que des sentiments profondéments humains. Je traîne les pieds en rentrant jusqu'à mon appartement ce soir. Il m'attend adossé à ma porte. Ma première pensée est qu'il est terriblement beau et désirable, ses cheveux blonds noués en catogan sur sa nuque, sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse imberbe, ses bagues qui ornent ses doigts longs et fins que j'imagine déjà posés sur mon corps et ce pantalon de cuir noir qui ceint à merveille ses jambes fines. Lestat est fin presque maigre, ses muscles sont discrets. Il se redresse et se décolle de ma porte en décroisant ses bras.

"Bonsoir Ryouta."

Un bruit dans un appartement voisin, je soupire.

"A l'intérieur."

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et l'invite à entrer. Nous retirons nos chaussures et je me prépare un café avant de m'adosser au bar qui sépare ma cuisine de ma salle à manger. Il s'approche de moi. Je reste fermé. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je vais accepter tout et n'importe quoi parce que je l'aime. Même si au fond, s'il me menace de me quitter, bien-sûr que je lui pardonnerai sans explication.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Ryouta."

J'attends. J'attends qu'il s'explique ou qu'il s'excuse encore. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Mais j'attends.

"Les questions que j'avais à régler avec Louis était plus compliquées que prévu."

Je le regarde sans répondre, ne sachant pas exactement comment interpréter cette explication, excepté comme une preuve de son manque cruel de confiance en moi pour rester aussi vague.

"Ryouta… Je t'expliquerai… Plus tard. C'est un problème de vampires et… C'est encore un peu tôt pour te l'expliquer. Mais je t'en parlerai le moment venu."

Je garde le silence. De toute façon, il m'est inutile de parler puisqu'il lit mes pensées.

"Non ce n'est pas inutile. J'aime entendre ta voix vibrer. Oui… J'aime toujours Louis. J'aime toujours Rowan. Mais nos routes se sont séparées et aujourd'hui c'est avec toi que je veux partager un nouveau chemin. Je t'aime Ryouta. Je suis sincère. Et non… Que tu m'en veuilles ne me laisse pas indifférent.

\- Tu as écouté ça aussi ?

\- Oui. Laisse moi profiter encore un peu de cette possibilité.

\- De cette possibilité ? De lire mes pensées ?

\- Oui, -il marque une légère pause avant de reprendre-, Ryouta bien-sûr que je souhaite faire de toi l'un des miens. Je ne veux pas partager avec toi la longueur d'une simple vie humaine. Je veux partager bien plus, c'est l'éternité que je veux à tes côtés. Mais lorsque ce sera fait, puisque tu seras mon descendant et moi ton ascendant, je ne pourrais plus lire tes pensées."

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi. Il sait que cette déclaration d'amour bien que très pompeuse a fait mouche.

"Ryouta…, -il aime vraiment prononcer mon prénom-, il y a d'autres choses dont tu dois profiter de ta vie humaine avant que tu ne rejoignes mes rangs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le sexe. Nous vampire n'éprouvons plus de désir."

Je suis sous le choc. Dire que la nouvelle m'indiffère serait mentir. Je suis extrêmement déçu. Cela faisait parti de mes fantasmes. Pouvoir faire l'amour sans me soucier des MST c'est quand même un _must_. Il me sourit visiblement amusé par mes pensées. Je me renfrogne c'est vraiment désagréable de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec ses pensées.

"Ce n'est pas que nous ne pouvons pas. Mais nous n'y prenons pas de plaisir et nous ne jouissons pas. Mais, -il lève la main pour venir caresser ma joue-, j'aime que tu me désires Ryouta. J'aime que tu me désires avec autant d'avidité. J'ai moi aussi le même appétit de toi mais… -son regard se pose sur ma jugulaire et ses canines se dévoilent légèrement-, il réside ailleurs. Alors avant d'assouvir ma soif, je vais te prendre comme tu l'attends si fébrilement."

Il se colle à moi, un bras autour de ma taille et vient sceller nos lèvres je ne résiste pas. Au contraire, j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras et dénoue le lien qui maintient ses cheveux pour venir y glisser mes doigts. Avant même qu'il ne me touche, ses mots avaient réveiller mon corps. Dans mon pantalon, mon sexe était déjà très à l'étroit.

Sa main vient caresser ma joue alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Il aime me mordre légèrement la lèvre ou la langue pour goûter mon sang. Je me suis habituer au goût métallique qui envahit nos bouches lors de nos baisers. Ça leurs donne quelque chose d'érotique. Sa deuxième main caresse mon corps à travers mes vêtements, elle frôle ma peau sous mon t-shirt relevé et vient se poser sur mon érection. Nous stoppons notre échange buccale pour nous regarder dans les yeux. Je l'implore silencieusement de me faire l'amour. De sa main agile, il ouvre mon pantalon et glisse sa main à l'intérieur. Il happe de nouveau mes lèvres et enroule ses longs doigts fin autour de ma verge. Je m'agrippe à sa chemise en cambrant le bassin. Dieu que c'est bon de se faire toucher avec tant de sensualité, j'avais oublié cette sensation enivrante.

Je crois… Je crois qu'il doit avoir trois ou quatre mains en plus de ses canines acérées car je suis à présent nu, allongé sur le canapé, les cuisses écartées de manière tellement obscène sous son regard brûlant de désir. Il ne me désire pas sexuellement, malgré tout mon corps, nu ainsi offert est loin de lui déplaire. J'halète. Il ne m'embrasse plus de ce baiser qui m'a fait oublier le temps et l'espace et lui a permi de mettre à nu quand il reste habillé. J'ai un peu peur qu'il ne m'abandonne dans cet état. Je suis tellement excité, j'ai besoin de me soulager. Je le supplie.

"Lestat…"

C'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom exotique. Il sourit doucement.

"Ton accent est très sexy Ryouta.

\- S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas comme ça…"

Habituellement, je me serais senti gêné de cette position très suggestive. Mais, étrangement, pas cette fois, j'ai le désir fou qu'il me regarde comme ça avec ses yeux pleins de luxure. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et m'embrasse de nouveau, mais pour un baiser de courte durée. Il embrasse mon torse et le caresse d'une main. Il glisse mes doigts dans ma bouche pour que les suce.

"Ryouta, tu aimes qu'on te prenne ?

\- Oui. Je suis toujours _uke_."

Je le vois sourire doucement, il caresse mon visage avec un regard et une main tendre. Il me laisse longuement sucer ses doigts avant de venir m'embrasser avec douceur. Je sursaute, surpris quand un doigt humide se pose contre mon anus. Ce doigt, masse doucement mon anneau musculaire. Un gémissement extrêmement peu viril s'échappe de ma gorge. Mais j'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Sa seconde main vient flatter mon érection, m'électrisant tout entier. Alors doucement il me pénètre d'un premier doigt. Et je soupire de bien-être et de soulagement. Il me dit n'éprouver aucun plaisir dans l'acte charnel. Pourtant, ses gestes sont sûrs et précis. Son expérience est indéniable et le plaisir qui me submerge est divin. Parfois ses canines blessent ma peau, alors que ses lèvres embrassent mon corps entier. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Le feu qui m'embrase, m'incite à me déhancher. Je m'impatiente. Alors qu'une morsure plus profonde perce la chaire de ma hanche. C'est douloureux et pourtant cela attise mon plaisir. J'enfouis mes doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Mais Lestat me repousse fermement. Avant le point de non retour j'imagine. Sa bouche continue son parcours jusqu'à mon sexe. Je pousse un cri de plaisir quand il commence à taquiner mon érection de sa langue.

"Lestat… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas me prendre ?

\- Oui. Patience mon aimé. Cela sera bientôt."

Soulagé, de cette information, je me laisse submergé par le pouvoir de cette bouche et de ses doigts. Je fourrage dans sa chevelure, le guidant pour aller plus ou moins vite, casser le rythme et reprendre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je lui fasse don des humeurs de ma jouissance. Il se redresse et s'essuie la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Son regard est noir. Ce regard me provoque des frissons dans tout le corps. Je le sais, sa soif de moi est immense. Il ressort un peu sèchement ses doigts de mon intimité. M'arrachant un cri de surprise.

"Ryouta… Retourne-toi."

Je veux protester mais, il pose une main douce sur ma joue.

"Ryouta. Le plaisir charnel ne provoque rien pour moi…, -il caresse doucement ma tempe-, je vais me laisser guider parce que tu as en tête pour te procurer le plus de plaisir. Mais… Tu ne liras aucune jouissance sur mon visage. Il est préférable donc, que tu ne me vois pas. En tout cas pour cette fois et puis, -il ajoute malicieusement- il me semble que c'est une des positions qui te procurent le plus de plaisir et je veux que tu profites au maximum de cet orgasme."

J'abdique. Il a raison. J'aime qu'on me prenne de cette manière. Je me retourne, m'accoudant au dossier du canapé. Je tend ma croupe. Ses lèvres parsèment mes fesses et mon dos de baisers, je l'entend faire glisser sa braguette, sa bouche remonte jusque sur ma nuque et son sexe tendu glisse entre mes fesses. Je frémis d'anticipation. Je m'offre à lui et doucement enfin il me pénètre. La douleur est légère et le plaisir est immense. Il me caresse le dos et il commence à se mouvoir en moi.

Je découvre une nouvelle dimension du sexe. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle jouissance auparavant. Nos esprits sont étroitement connectés. Il lit mes pensées et mes émotions à l'instant où elles se formulent dans ma tête et agit en conséquence parfaitement simultanément. Alors mon plaisir monte et redescend exactement comme je le souhaite ou comme il souhaite me taquiner. Nos échanges sont silencieux. Je le supplie intérieurement de me faire jouir, mais il s'y refuse, estimant que mon plaisir pouvait être encore plus grand. Et en effet, j'ai l'impression que le feu en moi ne cesse de grossir et de rugir de plus en plus fort. Les seuls sons humains émis, sont mes gémissements et mes cris. Je mords soudain le canapé et me libère contre le dossier, je pleure de cet orgasme si intense.

* * *

 **31 mai 2018.**

Me voilà pantelant au milieu de mon lit, les bras en croix après un dernier orgasme. Il est près de vingt-trois heures et Lestat s'évertue à me donner du plaisir depuis que la nuit est tombée. Je suis à bout. Je souris l'extase encore visible sur mon visage.

"Lestat… Pourquoi autant de plaisir ce soir ?"

Il se penche sur moi et me sourit.

"Je voulais que tu vives ta dernière nuit humaine comme il se doit."

Mon sourire se fane pour laisser place à l'incrédulité.

"Ce soir ?"

Il caresse ma joue tendrement avec un sourire.

"Oui."

Mon coeur s'affole. Je suis inquiet mais pourtant si enthousiaste. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et l'attire à moi pour un baiser passionné. Il sait sans que je n'ai besoin de le dire, que son refus de faire de moi un vampire depuis un mois me hante. Je ne serais pleinement rassuré sur mon statut d'amant, que lorsqu'il aura fait de moi l'un des siens. Je sais qu'il me faudra alors tout quitter et changer entièrement de vie. Mais, je m'en construirai une nouvelle avec Lestat. Il me caresse sensuellement et vient me plaquer contre lui une main appuyée dans le creux de mes reins. Il m'embrasse puis sa bouche glisse dans mon cou. Je sens la caresse de ses canines sur ma peau fragile.

"Je vais boire la quasi-totalité de ton sang. N'aies pas peur. Ton corps va se vider doucement de sa vie et s'affaiblir. Seul ta volonté te permettra d'y survivre. Gardes bien les yeux ouverts. Tout va bien se passer mon aimé. Rejoins-moi."

J'acquiesce. Et ses canines se plantent dans ma chaire. La douleur est vive, brûlante. Par réflexe, je veux me débattre mais sa poigne est solide. Je ne peux pas bouger, sa force est surhumaine. Comme il me l'a prédit je sens doucement que je perds le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne peux même plus bouger un doigt. Tout devient flou. Ça me rappelle les effets de la drogue. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un corps qui n'est pas le mien et que je suis incapable d'en appréhender la taille, le poids et la mobilité. Mon corps vidé de son sang, de sa vie Lestat se redresse. Il me regarde mais je n'ai même plus la force de tourner mon regard vers lui.

"Reste avec moi Ryouta. Ecoute ma voix mon aimé."

Je ne respire presque plus, mon coeur dans ma poitrine bat à peine et me fait mal. Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, mais soudain Lestat me tend son poignet.

"Bois. Bois maintenant."

Le sang coule dans ma gorge par l'effet de la gravité. Je ne suis même pas en état de déglutir. Quelques gouttes de ce sang suffisent à me redonner un peu de force. Je suce son poignet. Le goût du sang me semble différent à mesure que je le bois, bien plus doux, presque sucré. Je tète goulûment se poignet à présent. Rapidement mon corps, reprend des forces, de mes deux mains je maintiens le bras contre ma bouche et je bois cette nouvelle source de vie. J'ouvre les yeux la main libre de Lestat caresse doucement mes cheveux. Tout me semble plus lumineux dans la pièce plongée pourtant dans la pénombre. Le visage de mon amant ma paraît bien différent, pleins de petites imperfections que mes yeux humains ne pouvaient pas voir, les subtilités de la couleur de ses yeux et de sa peau et du miroitement de ses cheveux m'avaient échappées. Il est encore plus beau sous ce regard neuf. Dans mes oreilles résonnent les battements de mon coeurs qui s'est remit en marche. J'ai l'impression d'entendre même le sang couler dans mes veines à moins que ce soit dans celles de Lestat. Plus je bois, plus ma vision se précise et plus mon ouïe s'affine.

Fermement Lestat me repousse, pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fini. J'ai encore soif. Je n'ai pas encore sa force pour protester et continuer à boire son sang. Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Un rien me fascine. Il rit. Son rire tinte comme une douce musique à mes oreilles.

"Profite Ryouta. Découvre la beauté de la nuit."

La beauté de la nuit. Je vois comme en plein jour. Non. Mieux qu'en pleine lumière. Les détails sont d'une telle netteté que c'en est vertigineux. Et puis, la nuit est bruyante. Le son des appareils électriques qui émettent un léger ronronnement me semble assourdissant. Le froissement du tissu de la chemise de Lestat, le frottement de son pantalon de cuir sur le tissu du canapé. L'air qui circule partout dans la pièce. Je me lève cherchant à explorer plus loin mon appartement avec mes nouvelles perceptions.

"Doucement Ryouta. Tu es en train de mourir ça ne se fait pas sans douleur."

\- Mourir ?

\- Oui. Ton corps humain se meurt."

Ses yeux glissent sur ma peau nue et luisante. Et en effet, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Mon corps semble couler. Toutes ses humeurs, fluides en tout genre, s'écoulent par tous les pores de ma peau. Je me dessèche doucement. Ce qui explique que je ressente tous ses tiraillements désagréables. Mon organisme évacue toute l'eau qui, à présent, ne lui ait plus d'aucune utilité. Tout comme l'oxygène a quitté mes poumons. Je ne respire plus. Cette découverte me fait un choc. Je suis bel et bien mort. Lestat semble comprendre ce qui me tourmente et s'approche pour caresser ma joue.

"La mort est notre vie éternelle."

Je suis Kise Ryouta, japonais, vingt-cinq ans, mannequin. Ce trente-et-un mai deux milles dix-huit, j'ai rejoint les rangs des damnés. D'un baiser donné par mon amant, je suis mort.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki pour les uns et à Anne Rice pour les autres.

 **Note :** Peri, j'aurai aimé que tu reçoives mon cadeau à ton réveil ce matin. Malheureusement, malgré une nuit écourtée je n'ai pas pu finir avant de tomber de fatigue ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire comme tu le sais... J'ai voulu travailler plus le personnage de Lestat. Mais il aurait fallu pour cela que je relise 'Lestat le vampire', 'la reine des damnées' voire... Toute l'oeuvre d'Anne Rice... Mais je n'ai pu relire que 'Entretien avec un vampire' qui donne une image de Lestat à travers le regard de Louis (qui quand même le 'déteste' enfin ils ont une relation compliqué quoi...)... Et dans mes souvenirs des autres livres, il n'est pas aussi 'pire' que le décrit Louis (oui j'aime cette expression magnifique XD). Bref, j'avais peur d'être OOC pour Lestat donc j'ai préféré le décrire d'après le regard de Kise. Et tant pis c'est Kise qui est OOC finalement XD

En tous les cas, je te souhaite encore une fois un merveilleux anniversaire !


End file.
